Loving an Idiot
by Joldino-Sidestreaker
Summary: On his way home Goku is confronted by a speeding car, will he get hit or escape injury by a young girl. Set in modern times. Goku/OC
1. Chapter 1  Car

Saiyuki Fanfic Chapter One

Summary: as Goku is walking home from school, he nearly gets hit by a car. A young girl saves him. Does Goku develop feelings for the girl or does he shun her for humiliating him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, I wish I did, but I don't. T_T

"text" – speaking

_text_ -Thinking

**Chapter One – The Idiot**

**Boy's POV**

It was a hard day at school, year 10 was not his favourite year. So many girls wanted him, but they only looked on his outside and not his inside. They only saw his looks, but not his personality. Occasionally he thought that a girl cared for his person, but it didn't end up being true as the girl was bragging about going out with him.

"Ghaaaaaa!" he screamed as he was thinking over his latest problem. Someone had stuck a love letter into his locker and he was trying to find out who. All his other friends laughed at him as he was trying to figure it out.

Flashback

"Guys, it isn't funny, it's god damn annoying." He screamed at his best friends.

"Yeah, it is" one of them said bursting out into more laughter. The boy glared at his friend.

"Well, you'd better find out soon, before you break some poor girls heart." Another of the boy's friends said in a mocking tone. The boy glared at all his friends, got up and walked away scratching his head.

End flashback

The boy closed his eyes and stopped, thinking or trying to think of who it could be. Suddenly he began walking again in agitation, still keeping his eyes closed. Then he heard the sound of a car coming at a high speed. He opened his eyes and saw the black car coming his way. He knew he wouldn't be able to move in time, so he closed his eyes and braced for impact.

"MOVE, IDIOT!" came a scream and the boy was tugged backwards out of the way of the car, just as it went pasted.

"Whatever happened to brakes?" the girl mumbled to herself staring in the direction of the quickly deteriorating image of the black Commodore.

**Girls POV**

The young girl with blondish brownish hair was walking home the usual way, she was thinking about her new school she was going to the next day. She was sick of her last school; they never did anything joyous or exciting. She began humming to herself. The girl stopped humming and pushed her long hair out of her face, the sound of a high speed car was approaching. She looked in the direction the sound was coming from and watched as it rapidly grew closer. She shrugged, _If they want to die, it's their choice._

She glanced ahead of her and finally rounded the corner where she saw a boy standing in the middle of the road. _What an idiot_ she thought. The car was growing closer and she turned to look at the figure that was much closer than before, and it was heading straight for the boy. She began running in his direction screaming for him to move, obviously he was deep in thought, but then he moved, she started slowing down but realized that the car was nearly at him. She saw him look at it and brace himself.

That put a burst of adrenalin through her and she raced forward screaming at the top of her lungs for the idiot to move. She grabbed a fist full of his jacket and tugged him back as the car sped past. _Are there no brakes in cars anymore? What ever happened to them?_ She hadn't realized she'd spoken out loud when the boy turned around to face her.

(This is my very first Fanfic to be written and put on this site. Please review and tell me how im doing and if you want me to add anything.) - Becstar311


	2. Chapter 2 Mistake

Disclaimer: Do I own Saiyuki? Yeah, I wish.

Chapter Two – Mistake

**Boy's POV**

I looked her up and down; she was simple, dirty blond hair, greenish blue eyes and a cheerful looking face. _I wonder who this is. _I thought. He only realized that he was staring when she looked away and blushed.

"Thanks, you just saved my life" I told her still feeling slightly in shock

"Don't mention it" she said cheerfully. "But dude, seriously, if you wanted to be hit by a car, go get help." She told him off.

I was shocked, she had saved my life and now she was telling him off like a 10 year old. _Who does she think she is! _I thought

**Girl's POV**

_Jeez, I'm still having adrenalin pumping around my system even though Im acting calm._ She thought.

"Look, sorry 'bout that, I still have adrenalin in my system and I need to catch my breath I've been running towards you since the top of the corner." I explained to him. He acknowledged my reasons and I saw him relax from his upright stance.

"what were you thinking off that left you totally oblivious to your surroundings?" I asked. He looked at me and frowned

"It's none of your business!" he snapped.

"Fine don't tell me, Next time I hope you get hit by that car." I snapped back and walked off.

**Boy's POV**

_Shit _He thought_ She was only trying to help and I bit her head off_. I groaned in frustration. I looked to the direction she walked off in and saw her turn the corner. I groaned again. I didn't even catch her name.

"Damn it all." I yelled out lowed and walked the rest of the way back home. The opposite direction of the girl.

**Girl's POV**

_I was only trying to help, but instead I get my head bitten off._ I thought. I hear a 'Damn it all' in the back ground and smile to myself. _Yeah that's right, get frustrated_. I continue thinking off that boy. That long brown hair, golden eyes… Stop, he is a jerk, you don't pay attention to a jerk.

I look around, _Crap, I went the wrong way. Home is in the other direction. _I sulked and turned around. Damn I wonder if he's still there, I don't want to run into him and have him tease me. Oh, well, I can just ignore him.

I sulked all the way home, I felt a bit joyous as I pasted no one on the way home, as I walked in the door I shouted. "Im home!" as resounding "Welcome home dear" came down the stairs and hit me at the door. I grunted and turned to my room.

As I threw my bag down on the floor the doorbell rang. "Mum, there's someone at the door!" I hear a few crashed and ow's as mum came down the stairs and answered the door.

I sat at my laptop and was reading some manga, when mum came up to my room and told me something I was dreading ever since the doorbell rang 10 minutes ago.

"Dear, we have been invited over for dinner, by Gyokumen next door, we leave in 20 minutes." Mum said.

**Goku's POV**

Gyokumen came down the stairs of the house and stood in my door way.

"we have guests for dinner tonight so I want you on your best behaviour. That goes for you too Lirin." She shouted the larst part down the hall to my little sister Lirin's room. A 'Yes' came back with a tone of boredom.

I turned away from my stepmother and looked out the window, thinking of that girl made him mad at the same time it made him feel weird, because she had saved him life and he had snapped at her. _Gar, this is frustrating, oh well I will just not think about her anymore, I said thank you for saving my life._.._Did I, I can't remember OMG what if I didn't._

Gyokumen brought me back to reality by talking about tonight.

"Her name is Kanzeon and she said that she had a daughter named Rebecca and they just moved here to this neibourhood…" I was lost after that thinking about what had been said, _What if it was that girl, no it wouldn't be she lives in the other direction, she did walk that way. _I relaxed soothing my nerves with those words of comfort and continued listening for the vital information of, when.

"…they'll be here in… 15 minutes now, so hurry and get ready." She turned out of my doorway and went to repeat the information to Lirin. The next thing I heard was "Yes, yes, I heard you already, Im not deaf you know."

I stopped listening now and went to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3  Mums

Disclaimer: I totally own Saiyuki *Sarcasm*

Chapter 3 – Mums

Rebecca's POV

"Damn, I don't wanna go!" I yelled at mum.

"well you have to." She responded "And yes, you have to were this dress." She held up a pink frilly thing. I backed away.

"I think I'd rather die first." I said. At the moment I was wearing jeans and a black shirt with tiger patterns on it. We were about to leave when my mother looked at my clothes and got out a dress. I left her behind and was about to open the front door, when she sped past me and blocked my way.

"where are you going?" she said.

"to the park, if I can't go dressed like this, then I'm not going." I spoke authoritatively. She looked defeated.

"fine go like that." She spoke

We walked out the door and I began to wonder, who were we seeing…OMG, what if that boy lived here! I didn't see which way he walked home and he didn't walk the way I did when I made my mistake. Oh god no. I was mopping all the way to the next door neighbours door.

Mum knocked on the door and we waited. She was looking and waiting for the other person to come to the front door. I, on the other hand, had my back turned to the door and was looking for an escape.

"dear, your not thinking of escaping now are you?" my mother said icily. _Damn, she caught on. _I though.

"no, not at all mother." I said defensively. At that moment the door opened and I saw who I was dreading to see.

Sorry 'bout the short chapter, but my mind is a little blank. Anyway, I though I'd finish on a cliff hanger to get more people interested to read more. Enjoy – Becstar311


	4. Chapter 4  Dinner

Disclaimer: I own Saiyuki? Close, but no cigar. (in other words, no)

Chapter 4 – Dinner

Goku's POV

The doorbell rang while I was cleaning up the kitchen ready for our guests, since I was closest, I had to go get it. But before I opened the door I looked out the glass to see if it was her. But all I could see was the front yard. _Damn, they are on the other side. _I thought. Now I couldn't see them, all I had left to do was open the door, and that's what I did.

_Oh. My. God. It's, her. _My jaw dropped like they do in anime's, but quickly recovered before anyone saw. But sadly I wasn't quick enough.

"Yo, bro. Why did your jaw just drop. Are you in love?" said my annoying little sister in a mushy tone. My head snapped around to her and I gave her the most evil glare I have ever given. She swiftly backed away.

"Mother, they are here," I shouted in a very dull tone. I glanced at her again. I had to stifle a laugh as she was looking at me, eyes wide with shock. Then my senses kicked in and I though of our earlier parting. And then I spoke.

"so, you walked off the wrong way, huh." I said, my voice full of mockery. She glared at me evily, she haad a small blush crossing her face.

Rebecca's POV

_Damn it was him, and now he is making fun of me._ I though. So I decided to strike back.

"im surprised you got home without getting hit by another car, and didn't I hear a, what was it, 'Damn it all.'?". I said amusingly. That got him, I saw his face frown and go red. I tried to hold the smile off my face but it came out when I heard a: "bro, you nearly got hit by a car, did this girl save you, and why did you say damn it all?' I turned to look at a young girl, with a look on her face that said, 'oh yeah there's teasing coming your way.' That made me snort in laughter. For that I get a glare from you know who, and I had to turn around to keep the grin from meeting his eyes. What made me snort again was: "I am so telling sanzo, hakki and gojyo tomorrow." I looked back at the little girl, she was grinning evily at her big brother and he was glaring back.

"all right, that's enough," came a voice from the door way, "we have guests." I turned to see who it was but a shadow passed in front of me and stopped next to the woman.

"it seems our children know each other." My mother said with a smile on her face. An evil one.

"yes, they seem to be getting along great, and their faces have been going beat red this whole time." Said the boy's, I'm guessing, mother. We both glanced at each other then as we caught the other looking, we turned away like in anime style. Our mothers noticed this and laughed.

"I'd better introduce everyone." said the boy's mother. "I'm Gyokumen, and this is my daughter Lirin and my son Goku. _Wow, _I thought, _cool name._ I caught myself before any emotion was caught on my face and put on my best fake smile and introduced myself.

"I'm Rebecca and this is my mother Kanzeon. It is nice to meet you." I held out my hand towards him as a test. I smirked and Goku smirked back, he grabbed my hand and we shook, from the outside it would look like a normal handshake, but we were gripping each other's hands so hard they should have broken. It was always known by others in my home town, that if you accepted my handshake challenge, when we first met, than prepare to have an excruciatingly sore hand afterwards. We broke off and put out hands by our sides not wanting to show the other person that our hands hurt. Now it was a test of facial expression.

Goku's POV

_Crap my hand hurts._ I thought, when I accepted her challenge I thought I would beat her just because she's a girl and girl's aren't all that strong. I winced and saw the look of victory cross her face. Damn I lost. She beat me, fair and square. Gyokumen and Kanzeon were staring at us, with looks of amusement in their eyes. _Crap, Lirin saw tthis and now she;s got more things to tell the guy's tomorrow. _I looked over at her and saw I was right. Crap.

"okay, let's put this excitement away till tomorrow, alright?" Said Kanzeon. All three of us looked up at her.

"Why?" I asked

"Oh, dear, Kanzeon, we forgot to tell them." Said Gyokumen. We were on edge, and they were just reeling us in with their dramatic pause. They were talking to each other now about whether they should tell us or not. In the end it was Lirin who told them to tell us. (It was Lirin because Goku and Rebecca were challenging each other's patients.) They looked at each other one last time and Gyokumen gestured for Kanzeon to tell them.

"well," said Rebecca's mother, "you're all going to the same school as of today." I was stunned and then I turned to look at her. She looked at me and grinned evilly. I looked down. _Damn, _I thought, _She's going to humiliate me tomorrow in front of as many people as she can._ I glanced at her again, and that one look told me I was right.

Rebecca's POV

The announcement came as a huge shock, then once I took it in it wasn't that much of a big deal and I realized I could still humiliate him at school, for snapping at me extremely coldly and giving me a look of total loathing. I was looking in his direction after he first looked at me then he did it again and he realized what I was going to do. _This is going to be fun. _

"All right now, that's enough. Well will have dinner now and save the fights for tomorrow you two." Gyokumen commanded. We obeyed and had a very dull dinner, even though our mothers were asking questions, all I did was glare at him whenever I could. At 9:30pm, mum and I went home. I got changed straight away and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep. My dreams that night were what I was going to do to Goku tomorrow.

When I woke up the next morning, all the dream ideas in my head, became pretty clear. My first actually though was: This is going to be fun.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Notice.

Hey guy's, Sorry for not updating for awhile, but I can't think of what Rebecca is going to do to Goku and vice versa. I have started writing but I need a little help.

Please put the idea's (If you have any, and if you want me to continue on with this story) in the reviews and I try to get an idea off of it.

Thanks.


	6. Chapter 5 School

Disclaimer – I own nudda.

Chapter 5 - School

Goku's POV

_Damn_, I thought, _what an embarrassing day. She just had to make fun of me at school didn't she._ I was not happy. Rebecca was a nightmare; she made fun of me every time I was near. She even embarrassed me in front of the guy's, now they're teasing me. It was a horrible day through and through.

_Flashback_

I left the house and went to the car as quickly as I could, so as not to see Rebecca. Then Mother drove Lirin and me to school. Lirin was chatting away about someone I did not want to talk about, _her_. "I can't wait to see what she's got in store for you." All the way to school she was saying what she would do and how she would go about doing it. If Rebecca was at all like Lirin, I would be very, very scared. But in my mind I was naïve and thinking it wouldn't be all that bad. Oh how wrong I was.

My brain was hoping so bad that she would not be in my class and I was actually starting to believe it, that was until my mother cut in. "So, Goku, how are you going to get the better of this girlfriend of yours?" her voice was full of mocking and I could hear the grin in her voice. "Well, mother, I am not about to share them with anyone." Truth is I hadn't thought of one, but I wasn't going to let my mother and sister, know that. "You haven't got one have you?" came my sister's voice in my ear. I didn't answer and the females in the care took that as a yes. They're response was snickering. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. "and she's not my girlfriend!"

Once I was at school I looked around as soon as I got out of the car. "She's catching the bus, so you have time to come up with a plan." came my mother's voice that was lathered in silent laughter. "I wasn't looking for her." I lied. "Sure, sure" Lirin muttered, I ignored her and walked off to the sound of laughter.

_End Flashback_

Rebecca's POV (flashback mode)

This was going to be good. The plan I concocted was brilliant. As I got off the bus at school, I walked around looking for Goku, I spotted him talking with some guys and grinning evily, I called out. "Hey, Goku!" He turned around and as he saw me, he groaned. "Are you sure you don't need to hold my hand today when you cross the road, you needed to yesterday." I had joined up with him and his friends by then and they seemed to be confused, but they all had amused looks on their faces. "Just leave me alone, and I did not hold your hand yesterday." He replied. I snorted. "says you who would have gotten hit by that car if I had not been there." "what about you, do you need a map. As I recall you went the wrong way." "do you need a cast for that broken hand, I could always break it again to make sure it sets straight." The banter continued. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Goku's friends laughing. I believe Goku did as well as he stoped arguing with me to turn to them. "and what , pray tell, are you laughing at?" It was the one with a purplish coloured hair that spoke. "you got beat by a girl, in everything." By now everyone was vrouding around the group and whispering. Most of the boys were snickering and checking me out, while the girls on the other hand were giving me death glares. If looks could kill, I would be six foot under.

Goku's POV (end flashback mode)

So yeah, total embarrassment. All day every one of the guys were snickering. However that stunt made it so that Rebecca would have no female friends as the female body of the school were all prissy and shallow. I must admit, I admire Rebecca for her attitude towards the girls.

I have found my rival.


	7. Chapter 6 Oops

Disclaimer – I think you get the picture.

Chapter 6 – Oops

Normal POV

It has been half a year since Rebecca and Goku ran into each other and they have been rivals ever since, always trying to outdo the other in everything. There was one last class until the four week break, and that was cooking class. During the class they had had a small food fight and been told to stay back during lunch to clean up. There was oil, flour, eggs etc. from cooking cakes all over the floor.

"this is all your fault" Goku mumbled half to and half not to Rebecca. Rebecca swung around "how is it my fault. You threw the egg at me first!" Goku grumbled but continued cleaning.

During the six months they had become friendly rivals although neither would admit it. Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai had also become friends with Rebecca and sometimes gave her ideas on how to prank him. Rebecca was hated by the female sidew of the school and the male side had respect and awe for her at being able to ignore the things that the girls did or said. She also stood up for people who were picked on. One time she helped a male student from being bullied by a group of girls.

_Flashback_

Goku's POV

I was walking to my next class when I saw a classmate of mine surrounded by a pack of girls. I was about to go over there to help him out when I was beat to it. Rebecca stood walked over and stood infront of the boy, with a glare on her face directed at the girls.

"I believe you should leave." She stated calmly to them, they snorted and placed hands on their hips. The lead girl, I never can remember her name, got up in Rebecca's face.

"what you gonna do about it?" Leader sneered. I felt like walking up to the leader and punching her in the face, because of how she was talking to my Rebecca. Wait… did I…? Oh, no! I did. This is not going to end well. I looked back over at the commotion to see what was happening while I had my epiphany.

"I'll give you a nice shiner." Rebecca said with flase sweetness. The leader being stupid thought that it was a bribe. "sure, I'll leave him alone if you give me one. By the way, what is a shiner?" she asked confused.

Rebecca grinned. She pulled her arms back and clenched her fist. "this!" she said as she swung her fist into the leaders face.

_End flashback_

Normal POV

There was a nice shiner after that. Goku chuckled. Rebecca looked suspiciously at him, "what are you laughing at?" Goku shook his head, "nothing." Rebecca looked sceptical but shrugged it off. As they continued cleaning, Rebecca accidently slipped in some oil. She came crashing down. Goku, who had just looked up at that moment saw the whole things and began to bust a gut laughing.

Rebecca was so embarrassed that she blushed and stood back up, she then inconspicuously put oil on the floor infront of the laughing Goku. She then went behing him and pushed him hardenough he had to take a stepp forward and he slipped.

Becca was laughing now. Goku pouted, but chuckled anyway.

"hey help me up so we can finish cleaning." Goku sort of asked and held up his hand. Rebecca nodded and grabbed his hand. When she stepped for a better position to hawl him up, she stepped in the patch of oil. Goku, Trying to help her, puller her forward towards him. However he pulled to hard and she came topoling down on top of him.

Their lips met and they lay on the floor not moving in shock. Then the situation was broken as realisation swept through the two. Rebecca quickly got up from her position and fled the room in embarrassment. Goku was still dazed on the floor. He was try to get over what his mind was saying.

He had enjoyed that.


	8. Chapter 7 Together

Okay, so I am going to be quickly ending this story. So it may be a bit rushed.

Chapter 7 – together

It had been a few day since the kiss between the two and both couldn't even look each other in the eyes. There was no mischief, no taunts, no pranks, nothing. People were beginning to wonder. Neither had told anyone of what happened. Whenever their eyes actually met, they would both blush and look away.

Gojyo had an idea of how to get them together, so he enlisted Hakkai's help. He tried Sanzo but was ignored, so it was just the two. Hakkai was in charge of getting Rebecca to the right place, while Gojyo was in charge of Goku.

Unaware of what was going on, Rebecca and Goku follow their respective people at different spots around the school. When both stopped at the same room but with different doors they pulled open the doors and shoved their charges ion and closed and locked the door.

Rebecca and Goku however did not now about that as they were currently in another lip lock after being pushed together but Gojyo and Hakkai. They left their lips together a bit longer than necessary and broke apart.

"We've got to stop doing that." Rebecca said. Goku agreed "yeah, it would be embarrassing if we accidently did that in public." They both just sat there in silence. Rebecca got up and tried the doors but as she had guessed they were locked. "Stupid Hakkai and Gojyo." Rebecca whimpered.

Goku was cursing the same people but for a different reason than being locked in a room. He was having a hard time not confessing and kiss Rebecca.

Rebecca was also having a hard time with the same thing. She, being bolder than Goku, reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked at her before being pulled towards her quickly. Rebecca, having thought he was close enough. Let go of his hand and tackled the startled boy. Now with Goku on the floor and Rebecca over the top of him, they were both taken over by desire. Goku lifted his head and Rebecca lowered hers. Their lips met in the middle and moulded together in a perfect fit.

They continued kissing until both were breathless. When Rebecca got off him and went to sit a little bit away from the boy, Goku, still in his daze, got up and looked over at her. "Why did you do that?" He breathed. Rebecca looked away from him, "I wanted to. If it didn't mean anything to you, you can just forget it." Goku laughed. Rebecca swung her head around to glare at him for laughing at her; she even got up to yell at him. He took notice of the glare and stance, and then shook his head.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the fact that you thought I wouldn't want to do that." He got up and walked over to her. At her confused look he suddenly with no warning at all, kissed her. She went rigid then relaxed into his arms that had wound themselves around her as he pulled her closer to him. They stood there making out for a few minutes. They both reluctantly broke away from the other.

"I guess this means were together, huh?" Rebecca asked. Goku smiled and nodded, "you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Rebecca looked bewildered for a moment then shrugged. "So have I." A few moments later an unlocking sound was heard from both doors. By the one way glass from the doors, they could see that it was Hakkai and Gojyo. Deciding to play a little trick on the two. Both leaned forward and kiss again. When the doors opened there were shocked gasps from the two opening the doors. Rebecca and Goku started laughing so they stopped kissing and just laughed at the looks on the two guy's faces.

As they were walking out the door past a frozen and shocked Hakkai, Rebecca turned to Goku.

"It has been on my mind since I first met you. What were you thinking about that distracted you so much you couldn't see or hear were you were and what was going to happen?" Rebecca asked her new boyfriend.

Goku smiled. "I was asked out earlier that day and I was thinking of whether or not I should. But I'm sort of glad I was, otherwise I wouldn't have been distracted and I wouldn't have had you to be my knight in shining armour." Rebecca laughed.

"Well, I'm glad I was." Rebecca said happily.

"So am I, Becca" Goku stated as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "So am I."

THE END


End file.
